


tête-à-tête

by vulpesvortex



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpesvortex/pseuds/vulpesvortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve outdone me. I’m impressed,” Royston said, exhaling a puff of vanilla-scented smoke from the flavoured cigarettes he favoured that week and clearly enjoying himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tête-à-tête

**Author's Note:**

> Written for capncrystal's prompt on Tumblr: "... Adamo asking Royston for advice re: Laure and regretting it almost instantly?"

“You’ve outdone me. I’m impressed,” Royston said, exhaling a puff of vanilla-scented smoke from the flavoured cigarettes he favoured that week and clearly enjoying himself.  “You’ll have to resign your teaching position, of course. There’s a certain _scandale_ to bedding one’s students, whereas bedding one’s assistant,” he waved a hand. “But then I don’t think you were overly attached there.”

“Sod the job,” Adamo snapped. “I’d toss that up for a coin. I didn’t come here to talk about the job. I just want you to tell me I can’t see her.”

Owen had realized going in that if he were looking for censure, he should probably pick a different friend to confess to. But then, the history he shared with Royston far outstripped that of any other confidants, and the man did have the advantage of similar experience. There wasn’t really any competition for the job. 

Owen tried not to think that maybe a treacherous part of himself didn’t _want_ to be convinced.

In any case, he had definitely not expected Royston’s coolly pragmatic approach to the situation. He had expected to at least be deterred a little, if only on account of Royston’s own run of bad luck with lovers before taking up with the farmboy who, Owen had to concede, appeared to be sticking around.

“It’s not so bad as all that. She seems an outspoken girl, and good at thinking on her feet. What did she ask you again, that first class?”

“She asked me how come Proudmouth never lit me on fire.” Owen felt himself smile at the memory.

“Right. So, it would be no stretch to assume that, should your regard be returned, she would speak up, yes? Or tell you to sod off if it wasn’t, which might be more important to you.” Royston was speaking gently, and Owen found that his hackles had gone down a little. “Let her actions dictate yours. If you are wanted, she’ll let you know. You can figure out the rest between yourselves.”

“I can’t help but feel it would be taking advantage,” Owen admitted. He did not find himself attracted often, and cursed his luck for his heart settling its desires on so unsuitable a subject. On top of all his misgivings, he was not entirely certain his regard _was_ returned. It would not be the first time the reputation of the Dragon Corps had inspired some ill-conceived case of hero-worship, though in his experience extended exposure to his company usually saw to any Romantic notions quick enough. “What use does a girl like that have for an outworn old soldier like me anyway?” Owen said, shifting restlessly in his chair, uncomfortable with both the conversation and his seat. “It’s very well to speak of my happiness, but I’ve little enough to offer her.”

“I think that is for her to decide, don’t you? Twenty is not a child, anymore. Trust that she knows her own mind.” Royston sighed, rubbing a hand at his brow. “I spent a long time trying to dissuade Hal, because I believed he would be better for it, that I knew his heart better than he. That he could not possibly know what experience had taught me. And I almost had cause to be very sorry for it.”

Owen shifted again. He did not like to think how close things had been for Royston during the magicians’ sickness. “You can’t know this is like that.”

“Nor can you that it is not.” Royston said. He sighed again, more heavily, and sat forward to put a hand on Adamo’s knee. “Listen, my friend. Even if it does not last, would the damage be so great? You are a good man, and I know your intentions to be honourable. She may be young but that girl won’t let anyone take her for a ride.”

“I’d marry her if she’d have me,” Owen said, confession and agreement both. “But I am so much older-”

“Yes,” Royston agreed, smiling now. “And I should like to see you happy before you go gray, _old friend_ ,” he said, the joke heavy with heartfelt sentiment.


End file.
